Fantasme
by NVJM
Summary: Ou, comment prouver que je suis bel et bien un grand taré. Ceci est, comme l'indique le titre, un rêve d'adolescent.


**Par NVJM Eönardë**

_**Avant de commencer**_

_**La traditionnelle information !**_

_**Cet One-shot fait partie d'une série de douze fictions, où il se place en première position. Il est très utile pour comprendre les histoires qui le suivent, alors furetez bien pour déceler les moindres détails !**_

**Fantasme**

_**Dans cet OS, seul le personnage d'Eru Illuvatar appartient à John Tolkien. Tout le reste est soit moi, soit à moi, soit vous, ou soit à vous… et peut-être à d'autres ?**_

_**Avertissement anti langues de vipères :**__** Dans ce petit texte, je me mets en scène moi-même. Il n'y a pas là trace d'une quelconque suffisance ou auto-adoration : j'ai écrit ce chapitre lorsque j'étais encore un adolescent vivant à coups d'hormones, possédant ses rêves et fantasmes comme tout un chacun…**_

…

_Mars deux mille douze, en France…_

En ce mois de fin d'hiver, le printemps avait décidé de s'imposer fort prématurément, laissant s'ouvrir les bourgeons et fleurissant les boutons des fleurs qui emplissaient l'air de leurs parfums. Un petit papillon fort charmant se trouvait là, récoltant du pollen entre ses fragile pattes, allant d'une fleur à l'autre sans se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait.

Non loin de là, au volant d'une petite voiture blanche, un jeune boulanger se frayait un chemin au milieu des petites routes de campagne trempées de rosée rafraîchissante. Le jeune homme était chargé de livrer une commande de pain et de pâtisseries dans une ferme isolée, ses occupants n'ayant pas pu se charger de venir en boutique.

Il s'engagea rapidement sur une petite route, en direction du cottage ciblé. Usant habilement de son troisième bras, il empêchait ses créations de lui choir dessus, tandis qu'il luttait contre les cahots provoqués par les nids-de-poule.

Finalement, un miracle lui permit d'atteindre son but sans dommages aucun, que ce fût pour lui ou pour sa marchandise. Bien rapidement, pressé de retourner auprès de son four et de son pétrin, il se gara dans un crissement de pneus et sortit du véhicule en quelques secondes. Alors qu'il se chargeait des sacs pleins de pains, de bâtards et de baguettes, il put entendre une porte s'ouvrir, et une voix désagréable s'élever…

- Bonjour, Monsieur, dit-elle sur un ton à rafraîchir un pôle. Je suis Dolorès Fudge. Vous auriez put vous dépêcher un peu, tout de même, nous avons presque terminé notre repas, et patati et patata…

D'ores et déjà plus qu'agacé par cette grognasse, il se retourna pour saluer sa cliente d'un aimable sourire de faux jeton, signifiant clairement « vous me faites bip, mais je reste poli, pas comme certains ». Mais il ne put absolument rien dire, immédiatement foudroyé par l'horreur de la réalité. Ce n'était pas un être humain, face à lui, mais un immonde crapaud qui avait été procréé par un mélange de macaque à poils drus et de batracien géant d'un autre âge.

Incapable de dire un seul mot, il se contenta de dissimuler sa pâleur derrière un sourire merveilleusement hypocrite.

- Vous pourriez au moins dire bonjour, Monsieur ! Sermonna la vieille truie. La Politesse et l'amabilité ne sont vraiment pas votre fort !

Ne se rendait-elle pas compte du ridicule de sa remarque dans la présente situation ? Ne voit-elle pas que les quelques cinq décennies de vie qu'elle doit avoir ne l'autorisent pas à la moindre remarque ?

Une nouvelle fois impressionné par la bêtise de ces personnes se croyant encore à la Belle Epoque, il jugea bon de garder le silence et de déposer son chargement là où il lui fut demandé. Ce fut avec son continu sourire de faux jeton qu'il encaissa la note, et reparti le plus vite possible.

Alors qu'il s'engageait en sens inverse sur la petite route citée précédemment, il put voir une fort étrange scène dans son rétroviseur…

La propriétaire des lieux, la dénommée Dolorès Lecrapaud, ou il ne savait plus quoi, était semblait-il en train de croasser le plus puissamment possible contre une jeune fille, agenouillée au sol… De loin, le regard gêné par la poussière soulevée par son passage, il cru voir qu'elle était vêtue de haillons. Ce fut révolté qu'il pût observer le batracien offrir généreusement une claque retentissante à sa victime. Etait-ce son moteur qui pétaradait, ou bien l'avait-il entendue jusqu'ici ?

Il allait intervenir en voyant que la jeune fille était au sol, et que la truie crapaute continuait à s'amuser. Mais, par surprise, son attention fut détournée par une retentissant bruit de klaxon. Il s'agissait juste d'une voiture qui voulait écarter un chien errant de sa route… Mais, lorsqu'il retourna son regard vers son rétroviseur, il vit avec une demie surprise qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de macaque à poils drus, ni de batracien d'un autre âge, ni de jeune fille en haillons. Juste la boue de la cour.

_J'ai dû rêver, _se dit-il en se passant la main devant les yeux_. Voilà ce que c'est, les grasses matinées jusqu'à vingt-trois heures, et les nuits de cinq heures ! Vivement les vacances… Nondedju ! J'ai oublié mon pain au four ! Vite !_

_**Fantasme**_

Le soir venu, le jeune homme s'agitât dans son lit encore et encore, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il repensait sans cesse à la scène qu'il avait vue toute la journée durant, et cela lui taraudait tant l'esprit qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer. Heureusement, le lendemain était un jour de repos… Il décida bien vite de revenir furtivement jusqu'à la petite ferme, et de vérifier si ses soupçons étaient fondés.

Il se dirigea à pied vers son objectif, histoire de faire une bonne ballade. Il était environ dix heures du matin quand il arriva devant le chemin de terre menant à son but.

Soudain, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre en provenance de la ferme. Il eut le temps de se cacher derrière un buisson et de se retourner pour voir les Fudge passer dans un énorme Camping-car flambant neuf.

_Tu parles d'une pauvre famille !_

Alors qu'ils passaient devant son buisson, il entendit par une fenêtre ouverte une intéressante discussion :

- Tu crois qu'on peut la laisser toute seule pendant quinze jours ? demanda une voix de crapaud.

Le véhicule s'éloigna, mais la seule phrase qu'il avait entendue le conforta dans son pressentiment. Malheureusement.

Après s'être assuré que le luxueux véhicule était bien éloigné, il se releva et partit d'un pas rapide sur le petit chemin de terre. Au fur et mesure qu'il avançait, il avait néanmoins une légère appréhension qui montait en lui : Non pas que pénétrer chez des gens lui faisait peur, mais les portes et fenêtres étaient toutes grandes ouvertes. _Ces gens sont-ils crétins ou comptent ils revenir dans cinq minutes ?_

Préférant ne pas penser à la probabilité de la seconde solution, Nicolas alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et frappa. Rien. Il attendit quelques instants et frappa de nouveau. Toujours rien. Il allait partir quand son inutile appendice auditif entendit un étrange bruit, venant d'au dehors

Le chien de la veille l'observait de l'autre côté de la cour. Il le regarda à son tour. Le chien s'approcha alors en courant. Mut par un courage inhabituel, le jeune homme n'eut pas peur comme habituellement, et contrairement à son habitude ne chercha pas s'éloigner de la trajectoire du rôti vivant. Celui s'arrêta juste avant de le percuter et se posta au sol devant lui, puis se mit gémir sans s'arrêter. Nicolas se baissa et lui fit un câlin maladroit. Puis il se leva pour repartir. Mais le chien ne semblait pas d'accord. Il attrapa le pantalon de l'Humain et mordit dedans pour retarder son porteur.

Nicolas se détacha, mais le chien revint la charge et tira cette fois sur le pantalon en direction de la cour arrière de la ferme. Le jeune taré le suivi donc, dans l'espoir de sauver ses braies.

Le chien couru jusqu'à l'entrée d'une grange et aboya, invitant Nicolas à le suivre. Il entra et se retrouva dans une étable avec quelques vaches. Rien d'anormal là-dedans. Si ce n'était la forme en loques allongée au sol… avec des chaines ?

Nicolas ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Pas d'hallucinations. En un instant, il courut à l'autre bout de la table, accompagné du chien, et se mit genoux aux côtés de la personne inconnue, tandis que le chien la léchait affectueusement.

Il examina la personne et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, sûrement d'une vingtaine d'année comme lui, évanouie. Elle était vêtue d'une robe dans un état déplorable, déchirée, trouée et couverte d'une épaisse couche de saleté. Ses jambes et ses bras, à découverts, laissaient voir des traces de coups et des blessures trop immondes pour être naturelles.

Nico prit immédiatement son portable et composa le dix-huit, les pompiers. Il tenta de ranimer la jeune femme, en vain. Les pompiers arrivèrent moins d'une demi-heure après l'appel, ayant eu bien du mal à trouver la ferme, et embarquèrent la jeune fille dans leur ambulance, direction l'hôpital, tandis que Nicolas s'expliquait sur sa présence sur les lieux.

Il fut questionné sur ce qu'il savait sur les Fudge, et la police fut lancée à leurs trousses. Ils furent capturés le lendemain alors qu'ils tentaient de passer la frontière, sans se douter de rien.

Nicolas fut autorisé à repartir, mais demanda à aller à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de la jeune fille. Il y fut autorisé et s'y rendit tous les après-midi après son travail. Il passait plusieurs heures par jour à veiller à son chevet, et c'est ainsi qu'il fut présent quand elle se réveilla.

Elle ne dit tout d'abord rien et se contenta de rester sans coite et immobile sur son lit, les genoux resserrés sur la poitrine et se balançant légèrement de droite à gauche. Quand on lui apportait à manger, elle montrait un regard interrogatif, ne comprenant visiblement pas que la nourriture qu'on lui apportait était pour elle.

Nicolas venait donc tous les jours et forçait la jeune fille à manger en lui donnant la cuillère, comme à une enfant. Elle devina bien vite qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de manger, et finalement parvint à prendre ses repas seule. Nicolas lui parlait presque constamment afin de la tenir occupée, et pour qu'elle ne plonge pas dans de mauvaises pensées.

Elle lui répondit progressivement, d'abord par des signes de têtes, puis par de faible « oui » ou « non ». Le déclic arriva enfin quand Nico lui dit que ses tortionnaires avaient étés mis en prison et qu'elle ne craindrait plus rien quand elle sortirait de l'hôpital. En entendant cela, elle fondit en pleurs et se jeta dans les bras de Nico afin d'y passer plusieurs heures à pleurer.

Après cet épisode douloureux, elle se montra beaucoup plus communicative et souriante elle parlait par des phrases entières, bien qu'en un français maladroit, et mangeait de plus en plus. Nico appris nombre de chose sur elle, notamment son nom : Sophie. Sophie Fudge. Elle était la propre fille de ses bourreaux.

Mais très vite, une question se posa : où irait Sophie quand elle serait suffisamment remise pour sortir ?

Nico eut à son tour un déclic et se proposa. Il avait hérité d'un appartement dans la ville proche, qui était suffisamment grand pour accueillir deux personnes sans que celles-ci ne se croisent sans cesse et leur permettant donc de vivre en parfaite autonomie. Mais Sophie avait besoin d'un soutien humain afin de ne pas rechuter moralement, et afin d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle ignorait de la vie. Nico se proposa pour ce rôle, et après avoir rempli un bordel administratif typiquement Français, il fut autorisé à accueillir Sophie et à l'aider dans sa vie de tous les jours.

Il se dépêcha de lui apprendre la nouvelle et reçu un grand sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et le mois de mai arriva, apportant avec lui une bonne nouvelle. Sophie était désormais suffisamment remise et en forme pour pouvoir quitter l'hôpital, malgré un poids un peu insuffisant. Ce fut le trois du moisque Nico emmena sa protégée en voiture jusqu'à son appartement.

Sophie était la timidité incarnée et pendant plusieurs semaines Nico eut un mal de chien à lui faire dire quand elle avait besoin de quelque chose ou pour l'empêcher de faire le ménage sans cesse. Nicolas avait pris un congé illimité afin de pouvoir être avec elle tout le temps, tant qu'elle ne pourrait se débrouiller seule.

Le premier mois de vie commune avait bien vite passé, ainsi que le second. Nico emmena un jour sa protégée faire des courses afin qu'elle puisse faire la connaissance d'autres personnes et qu'elle puisse découvrir la vie en société. La sortie ne vit pas de problèmes majeurs, mais Sophie resta accrochée au bras de Nico durant toute la durée des courses et ne parla à personne hormis pour des petits mots timides. Nico multiplia les sorties après cela, et Sophie s'ouvrit progressivement au monde, bien qu'elle fût encore très timide.

Le temps avait encore passé. Après un empiffrage important et forcé de la part de Nico, Sophie avait repris un peu de poids et n'était plus cadavérique. Encore un peu mince, mais pas maigre pour autant. Son corps s'était considérablement développé et semblait avoir repris un semblant de croissance. Si Sophie ne s'en aperçu pas vraiment, Nicolas si. Il faut dire que peu de mâles dignes de ce nom seraient restés insensibles en voyant la jeune femme.

Le septième mois arriva, et Nico tenta d'envoyer Sophie seule pour faire des courses. Si elle fut d'accord dans l'idée, ce fut beaucoup plus compliqué dans la pratique. A peine avait-elle mit le pied sur le palier de l'appartement que son ardeur fondit comme neige au soleil. Elle s'immobilisa et se mit à trembler légèrement de peur. Nico, qui avait regardé Sophie, s'attendait à ce genre de réaction et la fit de revenir dans l'appartement pour la rassurer.

Un jour, Nico tenta d'emmener Sophie à l'extérieur pour pouvoir passer une soirée à s'amuser. Il avait prévu d'aller voir un concert, mais à peine furent ils arrivés sur le lieu de la représentation que Sophie n'osa plus bouger, terrorisée par les milliers de personnes présentes. Nicolas écourta aussitôt la soirée et porta une Sophie tremblante jusque dans sa voiture et partit rapidement.

Durant le trajet du retour, il ne put que constater que la peur de Sophie ne semblait pas la quitter. Soudain, il s'arrêta sur le bord de la route, non loin d'un étang très calme. Faisant marcher son amie non sans difficulté, ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, juste au bord de l'eau. Nico prit Sophie dans ses bras et la consola comme il le put, lui répétant sans cesse des mots rassurants. Elle se calma doucement et s'endormit. Nico la prit dans ses bras et la réinstalla sur le siège passager avant de repartir vers leur appartement.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et chaque soir Nico tentait une sortie. Mais bien souvent, la foule effrayait Sophie et il l'emmenait près de l'étang pour qu'elle se calme dans un endroit beau et serein. Un soir, Sophie n'avait pas réussi à se calmer malgré plus d'une heure passée au bord de l'étang. Nico l'emmena dans leur appartement et l'allongea sur son lit. Il lui fit boire un verre d'eau avec un somnifère pour éviter qu'elle ne passe une nuit blanche. Puis il repartit vers sa propre chambre et s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain, Nico s'éveilla en sentant un poids inhabituel sur son lit. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retourna sur le matelas. Son regard tomba sur… Sophie endormie toute contre lui qui lui tenait la main. Nico devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre et sortit du lit en veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible. Il alla dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Sophie se réveilla peu de temps après et arriva à son tour à table en étant encore plus rouge que Nico. Il lui dit que ce n'était pas important et la journée passa sans que Sophie ne montre aucun signe de honte. La nuit arriva de nouveau, et en se réveillant le lendemain, il ne s'étonna pas de la trouver de nouveau blottie contre lui. Et sans que l'un ou l'autre ne s'en offusque, elle revint toutes les nuits auprès de lui.

Encore quelques mois passèrent, et bientôt la mi-mars arriva. Nicolas devait bientôt reprendre son travail et il doutait du moment où cela arriverait. Sophie allait incroyablement mieux en comparaison du moment où il avait commencé à l'héberger, mais il était aussi toujours avec elle. Alors se retrouver seule soudainement pourrait lui faire un choc. C'est pourquoi il la prévint le plus tôt possible, et ensemble cherchèrent plusieurs idées pour que Sophie ne s'ennuie pas.

Nico lui montra le fonctionnement d'un ordinateur et lui expliqua comment naviguer sur internet. Sophie avait déjà dévorés tous les livres de son hôte et eut à son tour l'idée de chercher des fictions écrites par d'autres personnes ayant appréciés les histoires originales.

Puis le jour T comme travail arriva.

Nico se leva à trois heures du matin avec une petite peur au ventre. Il s'était attaché à Sophie plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé, et savoir qu'elle pourrait paniquer en son absence le mettait mal à l'aise. Ladite Sophie se leva à une heure convenable, prête à rendre Nico fier d'elle. Durant toute la matinée, pour ne pas s'ennuyer ou plonger dans de mauvaises pensées, elle s'occupa de faire tout ce qu'habituellement ils faisaient tous les deux, le ménage, les courses, la cuisine… puis elle lut de nouveau sur internet.

Durant un mois, le même scénario continua et tous les deux s'y accommodèrent tranquillement. Durant l'un de ses jours de repos, Nico emmena Sophie en ballade et la discussion porta rapidement sur ce qu'elle faisait pour ne pas s'ennuyer.

- Je lis sur Internet, dit-elle. J'ai trouvé un site vraiment super sur lequel il y a beaucoup d'histoires passionnantes. Je n'arrête pas d'en relire une que j'aime particulièrement. Je trouve que les personnages nous ressemblent.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Questionna Nico.

- « Eliriel et Eönardë », dit-elle**.** Tu veux que je te dise ce qu'elle raconte ?

Nico partit dans un rire franc sous le regard interrogateur de Sophie.

- Inutile, je sais parfaitement de quoi elle parle. C'est moi qui l'ai écrite.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Sophie en souriant, ravie. Et tu as fait une suite ?

- Hum, oui. Mais je ne l'ai pas publiée. J'avais du mal à l'achever.

- Je pourrais la lire quand on rentrera ?

- Oui, si tu arrives à déchiffrer mes manuscrits. Ils sont pires que des Hiéroglyphes.

Ils rentrèrent donc et Nico sortit une énorme pile de feuilles et de cahiers d'un vieux carton poussiéreux. Le temps passa et le mois de décembre deux mille quatorze arriva. Nico et Sophie étaient en train de regarder les étoiles depuis le balcon de leur appartement, et soudain, Nico dit :

- Regarde, une étoile filante ! Cela te dirait de faire un vœu ensembles ?

- Si tu veux. Tous les deux, à haute voix ?

- D'accord.

Ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux et dirent en même temps :

- Je souhaite que nous soyons Eliriel et Eönardë !

Et là-haut, assis sur un trône superbe, un drôle de zigoto s'écria à son tour :

- Souhait accordé !

…

Quelques mois ont passés. Nous sommes désormais au mois d'avril deux mille quinze. Nicolas et Sophie ne cachent pas leur amour et ont prévu de se fiancer rapidement, et d'ensuite se marier. Mais un jour…

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit soudain, résonnant d'une tension inhabituelle. Un policier se trouvait à l'entrée, et dit de but en blanc :

- Désolé de devoir vous le dire ainsi, monsieur, mais… les deux parents de votre protégée se sont évadés de prison. On ne sait pas où ils sont. Il se peut qu'ils tentent de vous retrouver, aussi faites attention.

Nico retourna inquiet dans son appartement. Sophie l'accueillit en se jetant dans ses bras et après un cours de langue vit l'air triste de son amant.

- Que se passe-t-il, Amour ? demanda telle.

- Sophie… tes… tes parent se sont évadés de prison…

Sophie ouvrit aussitôt grands les yeux et se mit à trembler. Nico la prit aussitôt dans ses bras et la rassura autant qu'il put.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets qu'il ne nous arrivera rien. Nous ferons comme si de rien n'était. D'accord ?

Sophie acquiesça, un peu inquiète malgré tout, et Nico l'embrassa de nouveau pour la réconforter. Et comme toujours depuis plusieurs mois, le câlin s'acheva sous la couette…

…

_Dix-sept mai deux mille quinze._

En ce jour de leur anniversaire commun, Nico avait emmené Sophie au médecin. Depuis déjà une semaine, elle avait des nausées au réveil et des sautes d'humeur. Elle lui avait même crié après. C'est pour dire.

Nico se doutait bien de ce que cela voulait dire, mais il voulait tout de même confirmation. Le médecin la lui apporta quand il dit à Sophie :

- Félicitations, mademoiselle. Vous êtes enceinte !

Sophie sauta dans les bras de Nico et ils s'embrassèrent, on ne peut plus heureux.

Le médecin les raccompagna dans la rue, et alors qu'il leur disait au revoir, deux coups de feu retentirent.

Nicolas tomba au sol, touché à la tête. Tué sur le coup.

Toute les personnes présentent là à ce moment se figèrent, et le silence ne parut jamais aussi oppressant. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir aux coups de feu qu'un horrible crissement de pneus se fit entendre et qu'un véhicule fonça sur Sophie. Elle fut projetée par le choc à une dizaine de mètres du lieu de l'impact.

Tuée elle aussi sur le coup. Ses parents sortirent de la voiture et prirent la fuite à pied. Ils furent vite maîtrisés par la foule.

Là-haut sur son trône, le drôle de zigoto qui répondait au nom d'Eru leva soudainement les mains au ciel. Il appela à lui les âmes des deux humains assassinés et les transporta dans les corps de deux bébés censés être morts-nés. Le tout dans un autre monde, dans un autre temps…

Sophie devint Eliriel.

Nicolas devint Eönardë.

Et rien ne pourrait les séparer, le tout sous la surveillance bienveillante d'Eru.

…

**I. Dont une richissime collection de comics Disney ! Dont je suis fier !**


End file.
